The Warrior and The Wolf
by Legend88
Summary: Kenzi is assigned a personal body guard, Tamsin, to protect her from threatening attack by the Chinese Triad who have targeted her father Dyson. Kenzi/Tamsin Pairing.
1. First Impressions

Tamsin pulls up to the Reid mansion, a huge grey stone building, more like a small castle than a house. Three floors, pool, solarium, stables; these people have it all. She jumps out of her black Dodge Nitro in a figure hugging dark grey leather jacket and tight black jeans. Walking up to the front of the house she sees two huge wolf statues at either side of the door.

'Subtle.' She thinks to herself as the door opens in front of her.

"You must be Tamsin, please come inside, I'm Dyson Reid. You come highly recommended." He says shaking her hand and ushering her into the study adjoining the hall.

Mounted on the walls are daggers, swords, battle axes and shields dating back hundreds of years. On the large oak desk to the farthest side of the room is a huge stack of papers and photographs.

"Working on the case?" Tamsin queries, throwing her gaze over to the table.

"Yes. There's so much to look into before the hearing; the investigation into the Lu Shen Triad is getting uglier by the minute. There have already been attacks made on my life and I can't take any chance that my daughter could be harmed. We are wolves but even we can't stop bullets." He smiles sadly and looks up at Tamsin.

"I won't take my eyes off her, you have my word."

"I hope Kenzi won't give you too much trouble." Dyson apologises in advance.

"Oh don't worry, I've seen it all, your daughter will be as safe as houses Mr Reid."

"You should meet her; she's up in her room, second floor and third door on the right. If you don't mind I have to get back to work. Thank you for coming."

Tamsin nods and starts towards the blue and white flecked marble spiral staircase. Dyson strides back to his desk and picks up the first of a hundred papers to read over; his brow knitting as he scans the corresponding photos.

* * *

Reaching the second floor Tamsin walks over to the directed door and gently knocks twice. After a few seconds of no reply she lifts her arm to knock again when the door opposite opens and a young girl with raven hair and ice blue eyes walks out wrapped in a tiny towel, steam cascading off her skin. Tamsin is a little taken aback but she doesn't let it show.

"Good evening Miss Reid, I've been assigned as your bodyguard, my name is Tamsin."

Kenzi looks her up and down and then walks past into her bedroom.

"I don't need a baby sitter, I know how to handle myself."

"I'm sure that's true but your father is coming under heavy fire with this Triad case, which makes you a prime target for anyone trying to get to him. Your life could be in serious danger."

What makes you think you're any more equipped to deal with danger than I am?" Kenzi questions, lowering her voice and flashing her yellow wolf eyes at Tamsin.

"You might be strong but you aren't trained for this type of threat, I'm a Valkyrie, I eat mortal danger for breakfast. Now if you have any plans I would appreciate you telling me beforehand so we can plan out routes. Are you going out tonight?"

"Yeah I'm hitting up this club down town with some friends, Carpe Noctem."

"I know it, I'll drive you." Tamsin states.

"And then leave me at the club to enjoy myself, minus your presence, _right_?"

"I'll be with you at all times; it's for your own safety." She reassures.

"I can see this weekend is going to be no fun at all." Kenzi snipes plastering a fake smile wide across her face and shutting the door in Tamsin's.


	2. Carpe Noctem

Tamsin waits outside Kenzi's door listening to the bustle of her getting ready on the other side. It goes quiet for a moment and Tamsin knocks on the door; "Miss Reid?" ...Still silence. Tamsin opens the door and walks inside to find an open window and an empty room. "Damn rich brats, don't know what's good for them." She runs down the stairs to the front door, opening it just in time to see a red Ferrari roar down the driveway. Tamsin kicks the gravel at her feet and sprints to her SUV.

* * *

Kenzi walks into the huge club Carpe Noctem, music is pumping through the speakers, neon lights are flashing around the masses on the dance floor and she can feel all her stress draining away.

She spots her friends; "Hi guys. You won't believe the night I've had. We need to get out of here fast."

"What? We just got here." Challenges Bo, Kenzi's best friend.

"I'll tell you all about it when we are some place not here. I kind of have a stalker who will be following me here so we needs to vamos asap." Kenzi turns to leave bumping into a tall blond. "Sorr… _damn_."

"You know, I said I'd give you a ride." Tamsin smirks.

"Everyone, meet my stalker."

Bo moves to stand in front of Kenzi protectively, fixing a stern gaze on Tamsin.

"Wow, calm, I work for Miss Reid's father; I'm paid to follow her, where ever she may wonder." Tamsin looks around the dark fae club.

"Just call me Kenzi already. Tamsin could you go get us some drinks?" Kenzi smiles sweetly holding out a twenty.

"I'm your body guard, not your bar tender."

"Pretty please with a maraschino cherry on top?"

Tamsin shakes her head. Kenzi growls and heads to the dance floor.

"You're really not getting on her good side." Says Bo and follows her friend to dance.

* * *

Tamsin stands a few steps back from the dancing girls, arms folded, eyes screening everyone who comes within a meter of Kenzi.

Kenzi becoming ever more infuriated at Tamsin frightening everyone away attempts to rid herself of the bothersome body guard. "Hi Tamsin, here's a twenty, why don't you get yourself a comfy seat at the bar and drinks are on me ok."

"I'm on the job, I can't drink."

"This isn't a job it's a _gift_, you're in a night club _for Fae's sake_! Would it _kill_ you to loosen up a little?"

"No, but it might kill _you_."

"Omg, I can't even with this, this whole To Protect and Serve facade." She puts her palm up to Tamsin's face and waves a letter S then turns her back and grabs Bo's arm pulling them both towards the restroom.

Tamsin follows them to the door and waits outside eyeing everyone in the club.

"Bobo I need you, Tamsin is scaring away all the fresh man meat, I think they think she's my butch over-protective girlfriend. Be a dear and soften her up a little with your womanly charms?"

"Sure Kenz. I think she's kinda hot anyway." Bo licks her lips to which Kenzi rolls her eyes."

They walk out and Bo links arms with Tamsin at the door, stroking her arm to deliver pulses of sexual energy. Bo leads her to the bar, Tamsin still keeping a close eye on Kenzi who is ordering vodka martinis.

"And make them _extra_ _dirty_." Kenzi flirts with the handsome bar tender.

"Speaking of dirty, hi, I'm Bo." She shoots Tamsin one of her breath taking smiles.

"Tamsin, nice to meet you."

"So have you been here before?" Bo asks.

"Yeah, it's a cool club, I like the music but it's not the safest place to be." She replies eyeing Kenzi who is leaning over the bar to whisper in the bartender's ear.

"Give my two friends here whatever they want, and don't let the blonde's glass go empty." Kenzi whispers, sliding a fifty across the blue neon lit bar top.

"Tell me about yourself." Bo coaches, turning up the heat on her sexual energy flow; now sending it crashing into Tamsin in waves. Tamsin's eyes close for a second and when they open again Kenzi is gone.

"_Oh not again_." Tamsin curses. "I'm sorry Bo, I have to find Kenzi."

"Please, stay. Don't you want to stay with me?"

"I can't." Tamsin explains. Bo holds her hand and leans in for a kiss. Tamsin places a hand on her shoulder and stands up.

"I know what you're doing succubus, I'm not interested so calm your tits, mmk?"

Tamsin walks away and Bo sits there for a moment looking shocked and disappointed at the rebuff.

Bo finds them later, Tamsin back at Kenzi's side. "Sorry, she wasn't into it Kenz, I'm afraid she only has eyes for you." Bo laughs as her friend's face contorts into a pained expression.

"God, don't say things like that Bobo." She implores, putting a hand on her heart.


	3. The Mourning After

"Does your father let you have boys up here?" Tamsin questions Kenzi, who is stumbling up the stairs with a very happy looking boy in tow.

"Need I remind you, you're here to protect me, not tattle to my daddy." She puts her hand on Tamsin's shoulder and leans in to whisper; "Oh and if you hear screaming, don't come in." She leans back and winks at her. Kenzi drags clubber boy inside by his shirt collar and kicks the door shut.

Exasperated, Tamsin looks down at her watch. Ten more minutes until her shift ends and this brat is someone else's problem.

* * *

"5,4,3,2… and I am outta here." Tamsin whispers relieved. "Don't know how much more of that I could listen to, I swear I heard growling." She shakes her head as if physically dislodging the thoughts from her mind and jogs down the stairs.

"Tamsin, how did it go today, any problems?" Dyson inquires as their paths cross at the first floor hall.

"No, nothing strange, she spent the night at Carpe Noctem and her uh… friend is sleeping over." Tamsin tries to make it sound as least shady as she can muster, but Dyson knows all too well about his daughters habits.

"She didn't used to be like this, the dark fae clubs, taking home strangers. Since her mother passed away she… I think it helps take her mind off things. So for the most part, I let it slide."

"Well, he looked harmless." Tamsin reassures. "Sorry to hear about your wife."

"Thank you, it was last year, but it was sudden, Kenzi took it really hard. My daughter can be a handful I know. I'm sure you've had a busy night and can't wait to get home, so I won't keep you. Goodnight Tamsin."

"Goodnight Mr. Reid." Tamsin reciprocates. Dyson paces down the hall and around the left wing of the mansion.

On the way to her truck she sees Kenzi's boy dangling from the balcony. Kenzi throws a "Thanks for the good times, sayonara." Over her shoulder as she shuts the sliding door. The boy whimpers a little before letting go of the railings to fall square on his butt in the rose bush.

'What a romantic.' Tamsin smiles to herself and jumps into her Dodge.

* * *

The curtains to Kenzi's room are drawn open, rays of sunlight streaming in.

"Wake up princess." Kenzi hears a voice say, but she's still half asleep and it's too foggy to make out with her hangover head.

"Daddy?"

"Now how'd you know I like it when you call me _daddy_?" Tamsin chuckles.

"Ughhh Tamsin _what the hell are you doing in my room_?!" She throws a pillow in the direction of the voice which Tamsin swipes away before it connects with her head.

"Get up, its two o'clock, even vampires don't sleep this late."

"There's no such thing as vampires Tamsin." Kenzi retorts pulling the blankets up to block the sun from her still sensitive eyes.

The Valkyrie looks around Kenzi's room. Deep purple walls, white carpet, white silk curtains and framed posters of fallen angel types. On the bedside table a photo of Kenzi and an older woman who shares an uncanny resemblance with her. In it they're smiling, but Kenzi seems different; there's no hint of sarcasm in her smile and her eyes are brighter than Tamsin has ever seen.

Kenzi sees Tamsin looking at it; "That's my mom, she was the greatest."

"You two were close?" Tamsin enquires.

"Yeah, we spent a lot of time together, she was so cool, she was a Phoenix. Moms could literally hold a flame in the palm of her hand." She smiles. "Sometimes I wish I was a Phoenix instead of a Wolf, to feel closer to her you know, now that she's gone."

"She's beautiful, you look just like her."

"Thanks." Kenzi acknowledges genuinely, looking up at Tamsin. "Are you close with your family?"

"Not really, there's a lot of animosity there to say the least. I left home when I was pretty young, been going it alone ever since." Tamsin looks over to the window, away from Kenzi's gaze. "So, where would you like to go today?"


	4. Retail Faerapy

"Shopping makes everything better." Kenzi beams as she walks to the changing rooms with a mass of newly picked attire. "Ok tell me, are these shoes to die for or are they to die for?"

"They're…nice." Tamsin states flatly.

"God Tamsin, don't you have any interest in fashion? These are from the latest Spring collection, you aren't even supposed to be able to buy them yet." She pulls the curtain across as if shutting her precious clothes off from Tamsin's indifference.

"I grew up in Norway, fashion was anything that kept you warm." Tamsin rationalises.

"So this probably wouldn't have worked?"

Tamsin raises her head to see Kenzi standing before her in a black lace push up bra with a deep purple trim and matching panties.

"Do you like the trim?" Kenzi asks, running her index finger along it. "It's my favourite colour."

"Uhh…"

"Speechless is good." Kenzi smirks, closing the curtain back over.

Tamsin laughs to herself and shakes her head. It's not often someone catches her off guard.

"At least we know one thing you appreciate." Kenzi snickers.

"You know I can hear you laughing in there. You just didn't give me enough time to lay out a proper critique of the piece."

Kenzi peeks her head around the side of the curtain, leaving the porcelain skin of her bare shoulder exposed. "Are you saying you'd like a longer look?" She raises an eyebrow.

"You're incorrigible. Are you nearly finished in there?"

"Don't act like it's the shopping you hate, last night we went clubbing and you were just as miserable there. What do you even do in your spare time?"

"Hit the gym, run, practice hand to hand combat and..." Tamsin trails off to an almost whisper; "Sometimes I like to cook."

"You cook? I never would have guessed. You really don't give off the whole Martha Stewart vibe, although she is technically an ex jailbird."

"You think I'm a criminal?" Tamsin asks surprised.

"Well aren't you? Dad has this thing about taking on those who no one else will hire, he says they have a greater loyalty because they know he took a chance on them."

"No actually, my past is in more of a combat setting."

"You're a soldier?" Kenzi asks, interest peaked.

"Yeah, fighting is my life." Tamsin clenches her jaw and looks down."

"That's pretty dangerous." Kenzi says, with an almost worried tone in her voice.

"I'm dangerous." Tamsin smiles and stands up. "Ok, let's go princess."

Kenzi hands her the mere eight hangers of clothing she has chosen to purchase and leans in; "I know underneath it all you're just a big kitten."

"Do wolves _like_ kittens?" Tamsin enquires scrunching her nose.

"_No_, but I'm beginning to like_ you_." Kenzi says matter of factly and turns to walk towards the cash register, leaving Tamsin grinning like a school kid behind her.

* * *

"Hi daddy" Kenzi runs to hug Dyson, dropping her shopping at his feet.

"Hello darling, I see you've been doing some retail therapy."

"Yes, and worth every penny! Tamsin helped me pick it out."

"Uh, no." Tamsin states, mortified.

"Ok well I'm going down to the courthouse to sort some things out, I probably won't be home until late. Tamsin, see that my daughter doesn't have _too much_ fun."

"That's what I'm here for!" Tamsin declares proudly. To which Kenzi rolls her eyes.

"Let's get this stuff up to my room." Kenzi almost sprints up the stairs which is no mean feat considering her six inch heels.

"Clubbing again tonight?" Tamsin asks once inside Kenzi's huge bedroom.

"That's what I was thinking, I have to show this baby off." Kenzi beams holding up the new dress. She looks over at Tamsin who is not so enthusiastic. "What's wrong?"

"No, it's just I was hoping we could do something a little more chill tonight, after what your father said."

"Tamsin, he was joking." Kenzi reassures but this doesn't seem to satisfy Tamsin. "Ok, well what would you like to do tonight? Just so long as I can wear this dress."

"Well, there's this bar in town, The Dalriada. Ever been?"

"Nope, but it doesn't sound bad, I can do a bar. Does it have a pool table?"

"You shoot pool?" Tamsin asks surprised.

"Yeah and I'll kick_ your_ ass." Kenzi asserts.

Tamsin laughs; "We'll see."


	5. High Stakes

"Wow, you look amazing." Tamsin exclaims, staring up at Kenzi on the stairs in her mid-thigh length black corset dress and red stiletto heels. "…uh what I mean is, you might be a little overdressed for this bar."

"As long as people are staring for the _right_ reasons." Kenzi smiles. "Oh and _look_." Kenzi directs excitedly and turns around to show the little red bow on the back of her dress just above her butt.

"Just when I thought it couldn't get any better!" Tamsin grins. "Your carriage awaits ma 'lady ." She extends her arm which Kenzi accepts and they walk out arm in arm to Tamsin's Dodge.

* * *

"Set em up." Tamsin directs as Kenzi and she approach the pool table inside the Dal.

"So this is where you like to hang out huh?"

"Yeah, it's always a good time at Trick's, people come here to unwind. There are rarely any fights or drama, it's kind of a sanctuary for us fae."

"You brought me to a sanctuary? I guess that's a pretty good plan if you're trying to keep me safe." Kenzi laughs. "What do you say we make things a little interesting?" She asks, passing Tamsin a pool cue.

"What are you thinking?" Tamsin enquires.

"How about a little bet?" Kenzi replies mischievously, raising her eyebrows.

"You any good?" Tamsin asks a confident looking Kenzi.

"I play a little, sometimes, on the weekends."

"And the terms would be..?" Tamsin probes.

"Well, if I win then you have to get drunk before we leave here."

"Kenzi, I'm on the job, I told you I can't drink."

"Ok, if you're too chicken then I guess we'll just have to play for the fun of taking part." Kenzi sighs and resumes lining up her shot."

Tamsin grabs the end of her pool cue and fixes her eyes upon Kenzi. "You're not gonna win."

"Well if I'm not gonna win then why are you so worried?"

Tamsin sighs. "Ok, you're on wolf. And If I win, you have to do everything I say for the rest of the week. No sneaking out, no bringing boys home and definitely no more shopping trips."

"Wow, that's soo not a fair deal." Kenzi objects raising her hand up in protest.

Tamsin lets go of the pool cue. "Sure, if you're scared you'll lose, never mind." A wide grin plays across her face.

"You play hard missy." Kenzi asserts.

"Oh babe, I haven't even begun." Tamsin smirks.

* * *

A few hours later they return to the mansion; Kenzi ushering in a giggly Tamsin who seems to be partially held up by her arm around Kenzi's shoulders.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I started the Trojan War? Oh boy, that Helen was a sight for sore eyes."

"Sure honey." Kenzi appeases, highly sceptical.

"You know, you're a lot like her. If anyone took you away I'd send an army after them too."

Kenzi stops to look at her but Tamsin is now staring up at the colossal chandelier hanging above them in the main hall.

"Look at the pretty stars." Tamsin giggles.

"Ohh kay, maybe I overdid it a little with the sixth shot I fed you. Let's get you something to eat Galileo."

They pass by the library on the way to the kitchen and Tamsin pulls Kenzi inside.

"Kenzi, this place is huge, look at all the books. I could probably fill all these with the things I've seen over the millenniums. _Wow_ you have a _pool table_ in here?! She shouts excitedly. "Wait a minute." Her face falls. "You have a pool table _in your home_." She turns to look at a bashful Kenzi. "You _hustled_ me!?"

"Hey, drastic times call for drastic measures." Kenzi throws her hands up in the air, quickly putting an arm around the wobbly Tamsin again. "You needed to loosen up and this was the only way I could see it happening."

"You're _sneaky_." Tamsin states crunching her eyebrows together and tapping her finger on Kenzi's nose. "I like it." She smiles and turns them around. "Onward! To the kitchen!"


	6. Getting To Know You

"What are you in the mood for?" Kenzi offers opening the fridge.

Tamsin shakily hops up to sit on the counter surface adjacent. "Umm peanut butter and Nutella, on marshmallows!" She requests decisively.

"Oh, sorry we don't have peanut butter, I'm allergic. We could make smores?"

"Yes! Good thinking Kenz." Tamsin beams. Looking around the kitchen she notices how clean and polished everything is. "Everything here is so brand new looking. I remember our kitchen; there would always be breadcrumbs on the table from mother making bread and sweet pastries. I could smell them baking, from the fields where my brother's and I played."

Kenzi hands Tamsin the gooey hot smore and takes a big bite out of her own. "Oh em gee, these are delish."

Tamsin seeing her reaction bites into her own and chocolate comes spurting out down her chin. "Yummmm." She approves.

Kenzi laughs; "Hey Tamsin, you've got a little…" She wipes the chocolate from under the Valkyrie's plump bottom lip and lifts it to Tamsin's mouth. Tamsin parts her lips and begins to suck on Kenzi's finger, lashing her tongue around licking off every drop of chocolate before Kenzi pulls it away.

"Thanks." Tamsin appreciates as they gaze into each other's eyes.

"So before, you were saying about your family." Kenzi reiterates, hoping Tamsin will offer more on the cagy subject.

Tamsin looks up at her and smiles but it's tinged with pain around the eyes. My father, he died in battle when I was young, so it was just me, my mother and my four brothers, all older than me. They taught me how to fight, to hunt, to track. We did everything together. Of course they were bigger and stronger than me so I always had to try harder at everything."

Kenzi stands beside her, listening intently.

Tamsin begins; "One Winter, my youngest brother Alec fell into the river. He was fifteen, there was a strong current and he wasn't a good swimmer like the rest of us. I ran down the bank until there was a bend in the river where the water ran calmer and I jumped in and pulled him to the side. My brothers carried him home and I remember that night we all sat around his bed, his lips were blue, his skin as pale as snow. They didn't know if he would live till sunrise but I did, I knew. How could someone so strong be taken away like that? So while they waited by his bed I left to pick elderberries. See they were his favourite and I knew how happy he would be to wake up and see them all for him. I stayed out all night until I had picked an entire basket full; my hands were so cold I couldn't even feel them." She rubs her hands together as if reliving the moment. "When I returned that morning, he had died."

Kenzi moves to stand in front of Tamsin and wraps her arms around her, pulling her close. "Tamsin I'm so sorry." A tear streams down Tamsin's cheek as her arms tighten around Kenzi.

Tamsin continues in a hushed tone, her head on Kenzi's shoulder. "Several months passed; we still mourned Alec but we were beginning to be happy again. My mother smiled for the first time and I remember thinking it was the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen."

Tamsin pulls back to look at Kenzi; "You're so lucky Kenzi, so many people care about you, your father, Bo. Even the guards; they'd lay down their lives for you."

"I know, I don't know what I'd do without them, without the people who protect me." She looks up and raises her hand to stroke Tamsin's cheek.

"It's late, I'll go." Tamsin jumps down off the counter.

"No." Kenzi reaches for Tamsin's arm. "Stay here, you've been drinking."

"I'll get one of the guys to drive me home." Tamsin reasons.

"Please, I want you to stay with me." Kenzi implores.

Kenzi leads Tamsin up the stairs and sits her on the side of her bed, pulling off her boots. She pulls back the covers and pushes Tamsin's shoulders to lay her down. "Now sleep, and no peeking while I change." Kenzi jests.

Tamsin laughs; "We're sleeping together and I don't get to see you naked? You're a strange girl."

By the time Kenzi has her pj's on her Valkyrie is out for the count. Kenzi slides in under the covers and puts her arm around Tamsin's waist and her head on her shoulder. "Goodnight my gentle warrior." She places a soft kiss on Tamsin's cheek and then drifts off to sleep.


	7. Teasing Tam Tam

Tamsin wakes, sleepy eyed to a head of jet black hair draped across her chest and sighs; "Ok darlin, I have to leave early for work so… if you could..." She pats the girls shoulder as if tapping her out for the night. "I'll call you." She adds rolling her eyes at the thought of ever seeing this girl again. She never called any of the girls she picked up, strictly one night stands, no attachments.

She feels the petite body covering her begin to shake with giggles. "I'm sorry, did I say something funny?" Tamsin questions, agitated.

When the black mop of hair looks up at her and she sees Kenzi's face she almost jumps out of the bed. Sitting up stiffly, she pulls the sheets up to cover her; her eyes darting around the room like a trapped animal.

"Well Tam Tam, seeing as this is _my_ house and you're _technically_ already _at _work I might just stay put." She smiles brightly at Tamsin; getting a real kick out of teasing the Valkyrie. "What do you say, can I get a round 2 of last night's action?" She asks winking and pulling at the sheet Tamsin is currently using as a barrier between them.

"Kenzi, I… We…This..I shouldn't have…"

The sly wolf can't hold a straight face any longer and bursts out laughing at the increasingly perplexed looking Valkyrie; "Save the dear John speech. Nothing happened, stud."

"Oh thank God." Tamsin immediately breathes a huge sigh of relief.

"_Hey_! Am I _that_ repulsive?!"

"_Nooo._" She puts her hand over Kenzi's; "No, it's not you. You are amazing. It's me, I don't do relationships and working for your dad I'd have to see you every day. It would have gotten messy." Tamsin explains matter of factly.

"You think I'm amazing?" Kenzi asks, beaming.

"I…" Before Tamsin can answer there is a knock at the door.

"Kenzi, are you up?" Sounds Dyson's voice.

Kenzi and Tamsin look at each other with an 'oh shit' expression. Kenzi pushes her up off the bed and gestures violently for her to get out. Tamsin grabs her boots, almost tripping over the sheet that she has become tangled up in and tip toes toward the balcony doors.

"Uh, just a sec dad." Kenzi covers while Tamsin makes her way out onto the balcony. Quickly shutting the curtains behind Tamsin she runs to open the door.

"Hi daddy." Kenzi smiles angelically.

"Good morning sweetheart, did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby log! When did you get home?"

"Oh it must have been after 4, I didn't want to wake you. Would you like to go out for lunch today? I feel like we've hardly seen each other this past week.

"I'd love that. I'll just get dressed."

"Ok sweetheart, I'll wait for you downstairs." He kisses her on the forehead and makes his way back down the hall.

Kenzi turns to let Tamsin back in; "Get inside Romeo. I hope he couldn't smell you."

"Excuse me? I wash!"

"You have a specific scent, we all do. Wolves have an incredibly heightened sense of smell.

"So what do I smell like?" Tamsin asks curiously.

Kenzi steps closer to her and breaths in deeply. "Like… sea water and cold steel."

Tamsin laughs; "That's me, sugar and spice and all things nice."

"Listen, you'd better get downstairs before anyone else happens upon us. I have to get ready; we're going out to eat with my dad."

* * *

Tamsin slowly descends the staircase, carefully watching out for Dyson, but just as her foot hits the bottom step he comes walking out from his office.

"Oh, hello Tamsin, how did you slip past me?"

"Umm, I got here a little early so I was just doing a security check on the upper floors." Tamsin offers, nodding enthusiastically, willing him to accept the story.

"Yeah I thought I smel…heard you." He accepts. "Kenzi and I are going out to lunch, could you drive us?"

"Not a problem, I'll go start the engine." She informs, thankfully ducking outside

"Fun night?" The mountain of a man door guard Bruce asks grinning widely as Tamsin steps out onto the porch.

"Shut it sasquatch. Nothing happened."

"So that wasn't you I just saw getting dressed out on Miss Reid's balcony?"

"I wasn't getting dressed, I was just putting my boots on, there was a pebble in…yeah even I don't buy that one." She gives up mid-sentence.

"Your secret's safe with me, friend." Bruce assures.

"Seriously, nothing happened. I got really drunk last night, I must have crashed here."

"And in a house with more bedrooms than I have fingers they couldn't find you a spare room?"

Tamsin exasperated, groans; "I honestly don't even remember leaving the Dal last night so please do not ask me to explain why proper house guest etiquette was not employed."

Bruce repeats; "Like I said, I didn't see a thing."

Tamsin smirks and heads to her ride.


	8. Under Fire

Kenzi steps outside, leaving the door ajar; "Oh, dad, I left my jacket in your study, could you grab it for me? Thanks!" She shuts the door and quickly turns to Bruce; who has become like family to the Reid's, having worked for them these past decades.

"Hey big bro, so Tamsin, is she seeing anyone?

"As in a psychiatrist? No, she's too proud."

"Uhm, no I mean like a significant other, bit on the side, sugar daddy, the likes?

"No, nothing on going as far as I know. Why the sudden interest in Tamsin's love life Kenzi?"

"I may have a teensy weensy crush on the mysterious Valkyrie." She says squeezing her thumb and forefinger together in front of her scrunched nose.

Bruce frowns; "I wouldn't get too attached, she's dark fae, and a bit of a heart breaker."

"Hey, dark, light, don't judge a book by its cover."

"When was the last time you read a book Kenzi?"

"Totally not the point Brucey, but thanks for the info." She starts toward the truck.

Bruce places his hand on Kenzi's shoulder stopping her; "I've known Tamsin a long time, she's a great friend but don't get too close."

"_Jeez_, ominous much?" Kenzi questions, startled.

"I'm just trying to look out for you Kenzi, like always."

"I know you are, but the more time I spend with Tamsin, the better I feel." Kenzi stares out across the driveway. "Bruce, when my mom died it was like a part of me died too; it left this dark hole inside me. I wasn't me anymore; I was missing a part of myself." A small smile creeps across her lips. "Now, for the first time in forever, I feel like I'm getting back to myself again and Tamsin _did that_. She can't be all that bad."

Dyson steps outside, nodding a hello to Bruce. He slips Kenzi's jacket over her shoulders: "Let's go sweetheart."

* * *

After lunch they head back to the car, just as Tamsin reaches for the door she glances up, a silver Escalade drives past and the window begins to roll down. She catches a glint of something reflective inside, a gun nozzle; "Gun! Get down!" She pulls Kenzi to the ground beside her as bullets start whizzing past the SUV. Tamsin looks down at Kenzi: "Are you hurt?!"

"No, I'm ok." Kenzi turns to see her father laying beside her, clasping his right leg. "Dad?! Oh God, Tamsin, he's been shot!"

"We need to get out of here; I'll lay down some cover fire, help him inside the café and call for help."

Tamsin pulls out her side arm and starts firing over the hood while Kenzi supports her father in running to cover. A gun man comes around the back of the car and shoots Tamsin in the gut just before she puts two bullets into his chest. Two more men run towards Dyson and Kenzi, one grabbing Dyson and knocking him out with the butt of his gun. Kenzi's eyes burn yellow as she rips into the other one, throwing him to the street and slashing his face. She leaps toward the man dragging her father away but a third assailant steps out and pulls a gun on her. With a loud bang he drops to the ground. Kenzi looks over to Tamsin whose gun slips from her hand as she falls back against the truck, unconscious. When Kenzi turns back toward her father she sees they have already pulled him inside the van and are speeding off before she can reach them.

"Oh God, oh God." She runs to Tamsin who now has a deep red pool of blood around her abdomen. Lifting her up, Kenzi lays her onto the back seat and speeds off toward home.

Tamsin's SUV roars up the driveway, pulling to a halt just before the front of the house. Kenzi jumps out and Bruce rushes to her side; "What happened?! Where are your father and Tamsin?"

"The Triad, they took him. Tamsin's been shot, she's in the back, get her into the house and I'll call the doc."


	9. The Fallout

"Oh my God Kenzi, are you ok?!" Bo asks concerned, walking into the pool house which has become a makeshift treatment room for Tamsin.

"Yes, I'm ok, but Tamsin's hurt, the doc's taking care of her now." She responds, motioning to Dr. Lewis who is attaching a blood bag above Tamsin's bed.

"Your dad?" Bo enquires

"Kenzi's turns to hug Bo; "They took him, the Triad, they drove off before I could stop them." She says punching her fists into the wall beside them. "I have to go after them."

Bo grabs her by the shoulders, Kenzi looks up with tears in her eyes. "Kenz, I want your dad back too but you can't go after him. The police are already tracking the plates on the getaway vehicle, soon they'll have an address and they'll send in an extraction team. They're trained for this, they'll bring him home safe."

"Bo, this isn't just a kidnapping case. They want him dead. The only reason they took him alive is so they can torture him, make him suffer for standing against them. We can't wait around for police plans and correct protocol! They are going to kill him!"

Kenzi's eyes burn yellow as Bo pulls her into a tight hug. "It's gonna be ok kid." She says looking over at the still unconscious Tamsin and trying to think of anything that could get Dyson out of this mess.

* * *

Dyson's jaw breaks with a sickening crack, the steel pipe which has just connected with his face drops with a clang onto the concrete floor of the bare warehouse. Dyson lifts his head and spits the blood in his mouth out over his abuser's crisp white shirt. "You're a coward Shen! Untie me and we'll see who's bleeding then."

"Mr. Reid, you act like this is unfair treatment? When it is you who has tied my hands behind my back; shutting down my businesses, arresting my employees. You have been quite the thorn in my side. You keep digging but what is it you think you'll find?

"I know about your side lines, the restaurants and casinos may seem above board but the money laundering, the drugs, I'm cleaning this city up and dirt like you is going down for a long time."

"You can't prove it; you would've already arrested me otherwise. You have nothing. You see, I have all these warehouses and I can just keep moving my product around, there's no way you can check all the properties all the time. Also helps to have a man on the inside, you see I know when your little surprise raids are coming." He says with a wide grin tapping his nose shrewdly. A fresh batch just left here yesterday, it's already circulating the streets and there's nothing you or your pathetic police force can do about it."

"So what, you're going to kill me? Hope that this all goes away with me? It won't, the next DA will pick up just where I left off, you're finished Shen!"

"Hmm, I don't think so. People are afraid to talk, that's why no one has come forward to testify. Once they see what I do to you, to your beautiful little daughter. No one will so much as look in my direction again."

"You fucking bastard, don't you touch her!" Dyson shouts struggling in his restraints.

"It's a little late for that, my boys are already on their way, but don't worry, she's not dead yet, I told them to take it slow." He recounts with a devilish grin.

* * *

Two blood bags later Tamsin's eyes begin to flutter open; "Kenzi?" The first thought on her mind.

"I'm here Tammy." Kenzi replies taking Tamsin's hand. "You're ok?" Tamsin pleads.

"I'm ok." She offers a small smile. "How are you feeling? You were out cold."

"My stomach hurts like hell and I kinda feel like the room is spinning, but I'll heal.

"You saved my life." Kenzi brushes the hair from Tamsin's brow and tucks it behind her ear.

Tamsin squeezes her hand; "Just doing my job mam."

"We both know it's more than that." Kenzi whispers knowingly.

Tamsin looks away bashfully. Another thought crops to mind; "Where's Dyson? Is he hurt?"

"The Triad drove off with him after they attacked us."

"Oh my God Kenzi, I'm sorry, I should've protected you both." She looks away and drops Kenzi's hand.

"Against a gang of armed men?! Tamsin, you're only one person." She reassures, taking back Tamsin's hand. "You saved me and that's all my dad ever asked from you. Besides, we're going to get him back." Kenzi states matter of fact.

The front gates crash open and three cars speed up the driveway, bullets flying.


End file.
